The Adventure's of Thi'coo'ma
by TheKittyNinja24
Summary: When a young Ensign Thi'coo'ma comes aboard the Enterprise, what will she find? Watch as she struggles on the accident prone ship. My first fanfic, please, no flames! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, ya'll! This is my first story, and although the main character is my OC, Ensign Thi'coo'ma, I will also have lots of Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock and Co. I only want flames that help me. Anything else is a waste of my time. Positive comments I like unless you won't tell me why or what to do better. :) I'm just strange like that. Live Long and Prosper.**

**(BTW, Spock is MINE! None of you other ladies can have him!)**

**I do not own Star Trek, but I do own Hith'gar and the Hith'garians. And any other OC's that dare cross my path. And/or their races. Also, some of them are based off of a different book series, (Wings of Fire) And I don't own that, either.**

**Chapter 1: The First Days**

I was walking in nervously. I was in Science Lab Seven, anxiously awaiting my welcome from Mr. Spock, the Vulcan with a reputation for being a perfectionist. By the way, my name is Thi'coo'ma (tI kooo ma)

And I am no perfectionist.

I had done well in the Academy, not the best, but well. My curiosity and willingness to learn was what got me on the Enterprise, not skill or intelligence.

It also helped that, just like Mr. Spock, I'm not human. Not Vulcan either, but Hith'garian. My people came from and icy planet made of mostly water. When my people aren't in their underwater homes, they're frolicking on the ice. I do to have hair (I'm not _that_ reptilian!), but I also have bluish green gills and grips on my hands and feet so I can walk on ice. In between my toes and fingers are webs, and I have blue blood, which resulted in a bluish tinge. I looked around and saw a tall, skinny vulcanoid making his way towards me.  
"Uh, hello, sir. I'm Ensign Thi'coo'ma, reporting for duty."

He nodded slowly. "And I am First Officer Spock. I assume that you have no need for special accommodations?"_ Well, other than it being too hot and dry and not at all in water, I think I'll make it._ I thought, suddenly gloomily. "No, sir."

"Good. This is where you will be working," He said, pointing to a section of the lab with diagrams of alien species and such. "Since you are a xenobiologist. You will be working with Lt. Com. Dickens." The human smiled and waved at me. I smiled shyly back in greeting and held up my hand, putting my middle finger and my ring finger together and spreading out the rest of my fingers, displaying and aquamarine webbing in a sign of peace. "Greetings. I look forward to serving you and working with you." I announced formerly. I turned to Mr. Spock "And with you."

He nodded and walked away. I turned to Dickens and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," He said warmly. I nodded eagerly. "So where do we start?"

"Well, lets learn our way around!" He said jokingly. I was , however, still serious, and nodded and followed him. The charts of aliens and diagrams and microscopes and samples left me feeling like I was in heaven. (A Terran saying, if any of you don't come from Earth.) Dickens showed me my desk and assignment and left me to my own devices.

Hm.

Interesting. No one breathing over my back, no irritatingly warm bodies surrounding, no horribly crowded feeling. So much different than the Academy.

And I liked it. But before I could get to comfy, I had to see what I needed to do for the day.

I looked at my To Do List.

at this new society that lacks vowels,

and report on what you know of an Andorian, (Test)

a substance that may help Betazoid illnesses (Like a test

with fellow scientists to study Rigelian Fever, (At 22:00),

to bed

It looked easy enough, but by the time I was ready for the meeting, I was exhausted. Apparently, when they gave me the list, those were what you did when a superior officer wasn't bugging you for something. I sighed and walked in, composing myself. I flared my gills in greeting and recognition until I realized that none of them would realize the gesture and simply waved. I sat down, waiting for the not-really-a-class- but-really-a-class to start. So, when Mr. Spock walked into the same room as us lowly ensigns, we were thoroughly surprised. My Amazon and Kaplaken friends, (Kaplakens are a forest dwelling species and have super sensitive deer like ears, are very agile, and Amazons are peaceful rain forests dwelling species with claws between their fingers for climbing and the ability to blend in with the background. Yep. Those are my friends!) Kiki (Medical) And Coo'shu (Navigation) would have been surprised! We all stood stiff at attention, until he said "At ease" In a monotone voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"Now, Ensigns, Lieutenants," he said, and I realized that some officers ranking that high were also here. _This must be serious! _I thought, scared. _If they're putting ranks together like this. _Normally, an ensign would have a less serious assignment, but I guess the situation was so desperate that they had to pull togetther some Ensigns, too. "There has been a break-out of Rigelian Fever, as you know." Several nods, I must have missed the memo. I mean, I knew it was important, but not like this! _So _thats _why they're so worried!_

"You are collaborating with Medical to help." A bunch of medical students came in, including KIKI THE AMAZON!

YES!

"You may now choose a partner to work with." Me and Kiki rushed to each other. Her ruff flared up with excitement, changing from green to yellow. Why her ruff could change colors, but the rest of her just blend in is beyond me. Oh well. We walked together to our working place. I'm pretty sure my gills were sticking straight out, I was so excited. "Wheredowestart?!"

"Thi, calm down!" She laughed. "Here's what we do first- We see where people were when it broke out." I nodded. It seemed like a good idea. "Okay."

About 6 hours later, I was almost asleep, but happy. Now, I had finally had a real job! Except, of course, I was still about to fall asleep. So, when Mr. Spock walked in, part of my energy was going towards having energy. My gills were starting to itch, but I had to finish this test. "You are dismissed." Mr. Spock announced. I looked up at him, alarmed. "Ensign?" I opened my mouth but then shut it again. I knew better than to question an officer. I turned of the test and stumbled out, my eyes drooping slightly. When I made it to my quarters, (Someone had told me earlier where they were), I felt a pang of homesickness. Dry. Everywhere. I would have to sleep in this hot place, away from water. And ice. I missed home. I turned to the environmental controls to the coldest they could get, but I saw no humidity control. When I was about to give up and go to bed with itchy gills, my door opened. It was the CAPTAIN. I stood at stiff attention. "S-sir?"

He smiled. "At ease, Ensign." I almost slumped with relief. I was so so sososososososososososososososooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired. "A big day?" the Captain asked. I nodded. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you. And, by the way, the humidity controls are over here." He said, pointing to a knob. I rushed over and turned it up as high as it would go, relieved. "See you tomorrow, Ensign." And her walked away. See me tomorrow? What? Finally, to tired to keep my eyes, open, I tried to fall asleep, but in the end, I only had about 3 hours. The next morning, I pulled myself out of bed, sore from sitting the same way for hours. I made my way down to the labs when Mr. Spock came up to me. "Ensign? Why are you here?"

"O-oh! Am I in the wrong lab? I'm so sorry! Which lab am I supposed to be in?" Curse my gills! They were sticking straight out! He did the closest thing to a frown a Vulcan could.

"Ensign, did you get the message I sent out last night?"

"No, sir."

"It said that if you were in the meeting, you could take half the day off," He said gently "Since you had to be in the extra 6 hour meeting." I nodded.

"Yes sir...but there was this test I was working on, and I'm scared I'll forget...may I work on it now?"

"If you wish."

"Thank you, sir! Guden'bach!" I was so excited, I accidentally used my native tongue, too.

He nodded and let me go. When I was finally done with the test (2 hours later), I was ready for a day off. I walked out of the lab wearily. But when I tried to rest, I realized that with the outbreak, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep while others were hurting. I pushed myself out of bed and snuck around the labs, helping out however and whenever I could. Finally, the day ended, and Mr. Spock saw me._ Thats okay, I thought nervously, I'm supposed to be here at this time. He won't get mad._ I turned back to my work, but realized that I was making stupid mistakes because I was tired. So, I stood up,

And was face to face with Spock.

I opened my mouth as his eyebrows went up. "I-uh- was just about to leave, Sir. Do you need something?"

"No, Ensign. However, I believe that you need sleep."

I hung my head in shame. Was that that obvious? "I-I'm sorry, Sir."

His eyes softened. "Ensign, I meant no offense. However, I would appreciate that, instead of wandering around the labs, as others have told me, you would get some rest."

"Yes, Sir." I breathed, trying desperately to hide a yawn. I went to my quarters and, even though he wanted me to sleep, tried to research.

All throughout the week, the officers who were researching barely got any sleep. So on the day that we finally found what was the problem, I fell asleep.

_IN FRONT OF MR. SPOCK._

When he gently shook my shoulder in an attempt to wake me, I was _mortified. _Times ten. I quickly got up and stuttered: "I-I'm s-sorry, sir. I-uh...was just about to leave..." (deja vu, anyone?) but then his hand rested on my shoulder again. His eyes held disappointment. _Oh no. I must have done a bad job, and now I just fell asleep! _ I opened my mouth to apologize, until he gently took my shoulder (_Again,) _and led me down the hall, and I swore that _amusement _had crept into his gaze. When I got to the room, I realized it was Sickbay. I was furiously trying to hold in a yawn, but when I looked in, I had to try and stop a muzzy laugh_._

Half of my comrades were asleep in Sickbay beds. I soon realized that from the exhaustion I felt in my limbs I was about to join them. Suddenly, I could barely keep my eyes open. Mr. Spock quickly grabbed me harder and led me to the bed. I sank down in it, but then Doctor McCoy said "Wrong bed, Spock. I have one just for her." I closed my eyes and tried to grab the bed I was in. It was right here. I was tired. It was right here and did I mention I was tired? When someone picked me up and stuck me on a different bed, I couldn't really feel the difference. Until something wet went over me. I opened my eyes slightly in surprise. Wet! _Water! _ Joy went through me as I snuggled in deeper. I listened to the muffled voices above me.

"I told she would like it! Hith'garians absolutely _love _water."

"That they do, Doctor. Although I do not understand it."

"Well, it seems to have a regenerative property."

"Somewhat slightly, however, it is interesting."

That was the last thing she remembered before finally falling asleep.

When she woke up, she realized that everyone was still there. _Well, this was an interesting week._

Than again, this was an interesting ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was at first the best, then the worst, day of my life.

Today was the day I discovered the _Enterprise _had a swimming pool.

It was also the day I realized it had _chlorine. _I say this while I'm cleaning my gills out. It's nasty stuff! When I went into the Rec Room that day, I had full intentions of having fun. Kiki, curious as to why I was so excited, followed me. Silly medicals. This was my chance to _finally _learn about the race most prominent to the _Enterprise! _I saw wrestling matches going on, gymnastics, dancing, but nothing that I seemed very good at.

And then I saw _the pool._ My first reaction was to stand there with my mouth open. Kiki giggled next to me and said "You _just _realized they have a pool?"

"Well- I mean- I did't know Terrans were interested in that sort of thing!" I stuttered. "I mean, it's not like they're _built _to swim..."

"And when has that ever stopped a human?" _True enough..._I thought. Terrans, in they're own way, could be even more stubborn than a Telarite. Maybe even a bargaining Ferengi. Maybe. I went into the dressing room, and me and Kiki slipped on bathing suits (What an odd name!) Her ruff turned blue when she looked at her suit, and I giggled. "What?!" She cried indignantly.

"Copy cat!" I laughed, remembering the human term.

She turned green (Amazons have green blood like Vulcans, go figure.) And came back with "I can't help it!"

"Mhmm."

She sighed. "Lets just get in!" So we did. As soon as I went in, I relished the feel of water going in my gills. But then I realized that water seemed sharp somehow. _Really _sharp. Yucky sharp. Getting sharper. _Like chemicals! _Crazy humans! I quickly put my head up and breathed in my lugs. Kiki, alarmed, followed me up. but I was already getting up and heading towards the towels.

"Thi, whats wrong?"

I could barely stutter out an answer before she gasped. "Chlorine!" _What? Klory-who? _I ran my towel gingerly around and in my gills, trying to get the tang out. Then I heard her laughing.

_"Thanks _for the support!"I growled, irritated.

-After that last fiasco, I was wary around the Rec Rooms. But when someone told me that _Spock _was in the Rec Rooms, they were my best friends. When I poked my head in, I realized that he was playing chess. With the Captain. My brain stopped processing. _No way! _I myself didn't play chess (I didn't even know how!) But I could tell when someones losing a game. Poor Captain. I carefully walked in, my intent to watch the game. Then I heard the Captain mutter to Spock, "I bet I know why she's here. Wait a moment." And then got up to speak to me. At first I was confused, but then I realized..._Oh no!_ _!#%&* *#&$^&! _How could I get out of this one? I stood at attention when he got to me and he said "At ease, Ensign. I tried. I really did. But how could you when may very possibly be meeting your demise? "The pools are right over there, if you want to swim."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome." Well, now how could I _not _swim? He was acting so thoughtful! I went to the dressing room and put on a bathing suit. Then I gingerly waded in and realized that the Captain was watching me out of the corner of his eyes. I went under water and furiously tried to ignore the awful stinging. My eyes were fine, since they were built to be open in salt water, but my poor gills were suffering. Then I saw a vent, and curiosity overtook me. _I wonder how it works. _I swam down and looked at it. Then I saw someone else climb in. It was the Caption! But who else? Then I saw- ! I swam around a little, trying to see if I was right. When I looked, it seemed like Captain Kirk was trying to get him to come farther in. _You won't get a Vulcan to do that. They _hate _water! _Why, I don't know, but the did. But the I saw him wade a bit deeper in. _ . _ I couldn't see his face since the reflection was too disoriented, but he couldn't be happy. Then he went in all the way, and I wet back to swimming. I did a few loops, a few somersaults, a few twists. This pool was _kunu'kah- _All calm. It was easier yo do tricks in, but less fun to swim because of the lack of currents. It reminded me of the time me and my mother had gone out unto the ice when I was little and found a little pool in them middle of a glacier, and I swam in it. But this pool was warmer. Oh well. I swam around a bit more until I saw the Captain pointing at me. What was he doing? I swam a bit closer, confused. Now he was motioning for me to come up. With a powerful kick, and my webbed hand pulling me up, I went from the bottom of the pool to the top in a matter of moments.

"Yes, Captain?" I asked. He stared at me. "I thought, Ensign, after swimming for so long, you would at least seem tired!" He chuckled. "Anyways, I just wanted to remind you to not be late to your next shift."

"Yes sir." It was in an hour, so I had a little while yet to work on my reports.

While I was walking back to my quarters, I realized that I still needed to work on my reports. I sighed to myself and went into my quarters to work on reports (and scrubbed my gills.) But them, Dr. McCoy came in."For future reference," He drawled, "You might want to use the pools from Rec Room 8. They have no chlorine." And with that, he walked away.

I collapsed on my bed in despair.

The nest day, I went out, determined to forget yesterdays troubles. My shift had gone well, at least. Or until someone had spilled acid and we had to evacuate. Oh well. I met up with Lieutenant Trev Jason, my 1/4 Vulcan friend. Her ears were slightly pointy, but not much. Maybe a bit arch on the eyebrows, but not to bad. "Hi, Trev!"

"Hey, Thi!" She called. I smiled. "When is your shift starting?"

The Computer Specialist grinned ruefully. "Too soon." I chuckled. "Not looking forward to it?"

"Not at all. We're just briefing on the M5 incident." I winced. on my third week here, some lunatic (Wasn't he famous or something?) decided that having a computer take over the ship would be a good idea. Now, one week later, we were _still_ recovering. I sighed. "Well, it'll be over eventually."

"Too long. Everything I turn around- 'Oh, by the way, M5 did this-and-that, and that-and-this, and it needs to be fixed.'" She grumbled. I nodded sympathetically.

"Well it's not _great_ for anyone. But at least it won't be forever..." _  
_

"Well, sure, yeah, but it's long enough to be annoying!"

"I know. Look, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I traveled to my shift.

And cam in to pandemonium.

Papers flying, people shouting, projectiles hurtling. _Whats going_ on?! I tried to reach a comm unit, but I was blocked. Then I saw it- a huge, furry, out-of-control behemoth tearing the room. Spock was shouting orders, people were running (Preferably out) And then there was me. And I was confused. These were StarFleet officers-why were they running _out?_ They should fight it, or at least at composed. I yelled at the creature to get it's attention away from Spcok. Then it looked at me.

And I froze.

My thoughts ran around in my head, like they were trapped. Fear coursed through me. Panic...scared..._NO! NO! CAN'T! CAN'T DO- _Then something ran into me, and I fell to the ground. I curled up and closed my eyes. I was stuck...trapped i my body.._no way out...never leave..._ Then someone started shaking me, and I bolted up, scared out of my gills. It was Mr. Spock, staring at me like I was from the Gamma Quadrant. I quickly got to my feet, ducked my head, and ran towards the comm unit. _Don't look at it's face..not it's face... _I quickly turned it on, said "Security to Science Lab 14," I gasped. "Hurry!' I closed the unit and looked for Spock. He was backing up to a wall. I stared for a moment, then reminded myself _I'm a StarFleet officer!and my comrades in trouble. I can't back out! _So I used a weapon of my people (Other than out sharp hand grips) That was the most efficient- What we called a Death Howl (Don't laugh, I didn't make it up) Something in our gills caused our vocal chords to look different (Don't ask me why, I wasn't paying attention in class that day.), and caused us to be able to emit a scream that was so high and loud it could stun.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _I shreed. Spock covered his ears and sank and laid back against the wall, his eyes blank, and the creature gave off it;s own howl. I covered my ears and cried louder.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

He gave a little yip, jumped up, and disappeared. _Where did he go?! _Then I saw a little black rock. It was that really important StarFleet experiment!

I threw it out the airlock.

Whatever, right?

When Mr. Spock came too, he quickly came over to me and asked me to happen. I assured him that the problem was gone and told him everything. eE started me for a moment and then raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating."

"Are you okay? Your ears are fine, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." When the Security Team _finally _came, I snorted, shook my head and walked out.

When I got to my quarters, I fell on my bed and put my face in my hands. I groaned.

I don't _care _what Trev says- my job is _ten times_ stranger than hers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part of this I'm giving credit to Danzinora Switch, she gave me a pretty good idea! **

**Thi'coo'ma is pretty much a shark, dolphin, and human mixed together. (With a few add-on's, obviously.)I know you think it's crazy, but I _love _bottlenose dolphins, and possibly even more, tiger sharks!**

** This chapter is more adventure-y than the others.**

**Enjoy! :)**

It was my first landing party. They had discovered a new aquatic species, and I was obviously the best qualified xenobiologist to go and study them. However, i was nervous- what would they be like? But _apparently _we had gotten a hold of the wrong transporter coordinates or something, because when we beamed down, we were no where _near _water! The Captain, Spock, and Doctor McCoy (Who always seemed to go on landing missions, no idea why) Immediately shared exasperated glances with each other. I merely looked like an idiot staring at the landscape around us like it was Vulcan. I quickly glanced down at my tricorder, but it of course gave no useful information (When do the ever?) So I looked at Captain Kirk, waiting for orders. He quickly said "Banes, Noel, go around the side and investigate." "Thi'coo'ma, you and Spock try and figure out what in blazes is going on!" When we went over to a lake to investigate, I saw a little hand wave from the waves. "Mr. Spock!" Freshwater! Amazing! I peered closer. One of them poked their heads out and pointed at my neck. _My gills? Are they wondering if I'm like them? _I flared out my gills, wanting to reassure them. It gasped, and as I leaned closer, grabbed me and pulled me in. I blinked my eyes open in the darkness and let my second eyelid fall in. _Much better._ I saw them and it chirped at me. _Whoa! _I didn't know quite how to communicate. My people _did _talk like this, but what if with different chirp patterns? There was only one way to find out.

_Squealllllliii! _"Hello!"

_Squuee?_

_Chirp Squeal. Cheep cheep cheepsqueaksqueal._

_ Cheep cheep chirpsqueaksqueakchrip._

_Chweep! _

We were communicating! I guess that no matter where you're from, you just squeaked the same. It wasn't perfect, but enough to talk.

_Cheeeep squeeeeeaaaaaak squak._

_Squee?_

_Cheep chwip. Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk, squuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaakkkk. _I had to speak slow for them to understand. Then I realized that there might be others here to, so I tried out my sonar to see if any other people were listening. Oh, _yes, _tons! I squinted at the one I was talking to. He resembled a humanoid catfish (Terran animal) In a way. Hmm. All of a sudden, I felt someone try and pull me out. Thinking it was one of the natives, I chirped furiously.

_Chweep chweep squeeak! squea- SQWAKSQWAKSQWAKSQWAKSQWAKSQWAKSQWAK _When my head broke through, I was ready to scream(Like, the painful kind)! But then I saw Mr. Spock's face, and realized I had probably worried the landing team by being there so long. I immediately stood o my feet and started, "Captain, there are _so many _of them! They-"

"Ensign, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Stand still!"

"What did they look like?"

For a moment, I just stood there and tried to get my ears to adjust back to land-talking.

"I-uh...well...they looked like...catfish...and...people?" I was uncertain of how else to put it. I was also uncomfortable because of all the attention. I was about to say something else, until I heard a splash. Catfish Dude was looking at me, obviously wondering why I left our conversation so quick.

_Cheep chwa? _

_Cheeweep._

_Che che._

_Che squa cheep squeak squee...chirp squeal._

I flared my gills. _What _did he just say? 'They're different, we'll kill them..sorry.'? What? No! You don't do that!

_Squee?! _

_Squwa!_

_SQUWA SQUWA SQUWA!_

Suddenly, he leapt at Doctor McCoy. He fell to the ground while the creature screeched at him. I went over, but Mr. Spock went over and tried to nerve pinch him, but it didn't work! He clawed at his face and Mr. Spock tried to get away. I quickly ran over and pried him off. He turned to me, but I dodged his swipe. I tried to heard it away from the others, but it grabbed me an tried to tie me up. I struggled furiously _Where did it get a _rope _from? And why do I always get in trouble? _I revealed my sharp teeth, trying to at least scare it off. It struck me, but then it finally saw my teeth. It howled and backed away. I fell with a _thump_ . Oh yeah...still had ropes on me. I struggled to get out (I could _tie _ a not better than anyone- it was just _undoing _it that gave me a hard time!) But then he apparently made his way back to me to try and tie me up again, but then Captain Kirk came and subdued him. _That easy?! Really?_ I struggled more, wanting to avoid the embarrassment of someone else having to untie me. But I couldn't get out, and by the time Captain Kirk got to me, I was pretty tired of trying. I lie there, trying to get my breath back while he untied me. When I loose, I scrambled to my feet. Lieutenant Barnes had a broken arm, Lieutenant Noel was unconscious. Only the Captain and the Doctor seemed completely unhurt. My cheek stung from the strike, and my whole _body _ached from where I had fallen. And been tied. Yikes. And we lost communication from the _Enterprise- _dang it. Some first lading mission... I sat down and leaned my head back, tired and unhappy. The Catfish Dude had seemed so nice- and I trusted him! How stupid of me I probably wouldn't be allowed on another mission...I watched him take care of Spock. _All my fault..._I realized that he wouldn't get to me in a while, and it' not like a really needed it anyway. No reason to be more of burden than I had already been, I guess. I pushed myself to my feet and started scanning, trying to see if any more Catfish people were going to come out. When I turned around, I saw a Catfish person making his way to the unsuspecting group. "Look out!" I called. It turned towards me. Then it started at Spock. _Geez, quys! Leave us alone. _I tried to get him out of the way, but it had already clawed a large gash in his side. I pushed it away, and it hit me (On the cheek,) again. I tried to get away from it's grip, but then it was pulling out that _same stupid rope,_ and tried to tie me up _again._ I struggled (_again) _and let me go (_again) _I fell to the ground (Guess what? Again.) And I was _so annoyed _it wasn't even funny. I struggled until I realized I was out of energy. This time, Captain Kirk tried to have us beamed up, with no avail._  
_

And the creature picked me up and threw me into the water. I still struggled, but now, the creatures were surrounding me. They peered at me. _Don't trust them...don't trust them..._ I turned my head away. They crooned unhappily. I kicked towards the top, but they grabbed me and tried to keep me in. In the water, my bonds slipped off, and I tried to get back to the top, but the creatures fought to keep me down. I started struggling and splashing, until they finally let me go. I went to the top and ran out, determined to tell the Captain that we _needed _to move. But when I got there, Doctor McCoy tried to put a shot in me. I, already jumpy, immediately moved the other way, and he ended up just jabbing me in the arm. That was the last thing I remember.

When I woke up, I was in a cave of some sort. _Oh...Doctor McCoy, WHY?!_ What did I ever do to him? _I was late for my physical! _No...he would't have his revenge on a landing mission...So why had he given me a hypo like that? I got up of my little bed-cot-thing and wandered around. Then I heard voices-

"At least the plan worked, Bones."

"But I shouldn't have just done that to her! I should have told her first...or something..."

"Bones! Calm down! We-"

Then he turned and saw me watching the conversation wide-eyed. I opened my mouth to apologize, but then he stood up and squinted at me. "Bones, why is she awake already?"

"I-I don't know! Ensign, how do you feel?"

"...Fine?"

"Hmm..." He pulled out his tricorder and scanned me. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Because she was in the water so long, she gave her body time to develop a temporary immunity. If she had been in saltwater, she wouldn't have been unconscious at all!"

"Amazing..."

I grinned nervously and began to back away. _What?!_

"And if it weren't for her _teeth..."_

I ran my tongue over my 4 rows of teeth, somewhat self conscious.

"You know...she's almost like a shark **(AN: SEE?! SEE?! Even Bones knows it! :D)** Maybe a tiger shark, because she kinda has stripes..." Now I was _really_ uncomfortable. It's not like they were very noticeable...I hope. Faint, apparently tiger-shark-like stripes ran down my arms, legs, and torso. And yes, I _did _blend in, but my people only needed that...300 years ago?_ No, longer...400 years? _

_"_But she chirps!" I coughed lightly. It was flattering and all, but I already knew all this. They turned to me.

"Sorry, Ensign. Anyway, what did they want? The natives, that is."

"Nothing, sir...they were just curious...until they met you...then...I'm not sure, they just- I guess they don't like land creatures- including _people._ They may have thought that your were primitive, since you couldn't really talk to them..." My voice trailed off.

"Oh..." Now I felt bad. I had just basically called my Captain primitive.

"I-I mean...only to them, of course, Sir..."

"It's okay, Ensign. We just were wondering."

I sighed. All of a sudden, I felt the tingle of a transporter. Suddenly, I was on the Transporter Pad.

"Scotty! What happened?"

"Well, Cap'tin, we finally figured out the Transporter malfunction! It dinae take too long, I assume... you were hardly overdue!"

"Yes, Scotty..." The Captain sighed wearily. Spock looked so tired I felt bad for him (i assume he lost a lot of blood,) and he looked like he was beginning to fall asleep, but...

Here I was. Maybe a bruised, but on the _Enterprise, _that's nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I just wanted to apologize- I ****_know _****my last chapter had had a lot of mistakes, but I'll try harder! D: **

**Also, I want to just rephrase something from the first chapter- she does have bluish skin, but bluish gray skin. Also, what happened in chapter 3 will be ****_revealed._**** :O**

**This one is based on racial bigotry- mainly because I hate it, and am taking out all my anger about it here. You have been warned.**

**This one had mild violence.**

I swear-the next time someone _utters _the word 'shark', I'm going to strangle them. It all started when I was in Sick Bay, listening to him talk about what had happened on the landing party.

"Well, since that new race of your's liked you, we knew that they wouldn't like you bein' hurt or sick- so we decided to hypo you an' try an' convince em' you were sick. An' it was hard work! Now, I can't click and all like you can, but they recognize a sick friend- or they think they can, anyways. We told em' that we had to move to a different spot to heal you. We got to a cave, settled down an' put guards around it. Gullible things!"

I still had mixed feelings on the race- they had been so kind, yet so un-understanding. I quickly stepped off the bed and said-"Thank you, sir."

He smiled. "Oh, and Ensign?" I looked at him.

"You may want to research tiger sharks-maybe dolphins!" I just nodded and went on, somewhat confused.

Then it started.

"Hi, Ensign Shark!"

"How _are _you today, Shark?"

"Fish-face!"

"Shark Breath!" I was hurt. I thought the crew would be more understanding of my ways- after all, I doubt they would like it if I called _them _names!-but I guess it was bound to happen. I was beginning to think of the _Enterprise_ crew as family, but maybe I was wrong in doing so. Then, one day, it escalated. I had gone to pool (With no chlorine, thankfully!) to swim off some of my troubles. Then, I saw the same people who had been making fun of me earlier at the pool. _Well, they're as entitled to swim as I am, so it's not a big deal. _But it was odd- normally, people went to the chlorine pools- they wanted to stay clean, after all. In fact, no many people came in here _anyway, _that's why the Captain coaxed Mr. Spock to play chess in this room. So why be here? And was it a coincidence that this was the pool _I _went to? I had no idea-not yet, at least. So when I changed and went in, I was suspicious, but unwilling to act on it. I _was _going to swim today! So I jumped in and swam. So _there._ But then I realized that they were pouring something in the water- a _huge _barrel of it, too! _Is there more liquid in there than in the pool?! _

And then I felt a familiar tang.

Only it was getting stronger and stronger, more overwhelming. My gills, in response, closed up. I couldn't open them. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe underwater! I struggled towards the top, but there was so much chlorine tat it even began to sting my eyes. I tried going the other way, but they just went there too. I was trapped, and running out of air. Then, I swore I heard a shout, a few yelps, and some people scampering away. The chlorine stopped coming in. I quickly swam to the top, and when my head came through, began gasping for air. My gills were still stuck, so I had to swim with my head on top of the water. I clambered out as quick as I could-I just wanted to get to my quarters. Until the next day. I sad, embarrassed, and a little worried about my gills. I figured it was the Captain- I was pretty sure he was here when I came in anyways. He had probably left to go see to the officers. No one was in here, so I figured it was a pretty good guess. I changed and began m walk to my quarters, sulking slightly. When I got inside, I just lay on my bed. Then I felt a sting, and remembered I should probably wash out my gills. I grabbed a towel, wet it (With fresh water!) and began to gently scrub. My eyes, nose, ears gills... everything was just clogged. I sat there for a moment. The terror of not being able to breathe underwater- why did humans bother?! It was so scary! I was glad my shift was over- I don't think I could have stood going back out. I was so embarrassed. When I heard a ring on my door, I was torn- I didn't want to be impolite, but I didn't really want to see anyone, either. But in the end, my good manners took over. "Come in," I called. And in stepped Spock. Oh no- was it _him_ that had saved me?! I was devastated. But maybe he had just come to check in. I stood to attention. "At ease, Ensign." I sat back down on my bed and tried to look as composed as possible. "Ensign..." For a moment he seemed at loss for words. "Ensign, I understand what happened was probably some what distressing for you. Do you need to see Doctor McCoy?"

"No sir." I murmured softly. He looked at me, and if he wasn't Vulcan, I would have said there was concern in his eyes. What no one realized was that Mr. Spock truly wanted to get to know his scientists- in his own endearingly Vulcan way.

"I guess- well- I've never had my gills close up before...and I've never, _ever, _had to hold my breath in water before.' I said, trying to reassure him.

"But I am fine. It was just a bit scary." He nodded, but still looked somewhat unconvinced. I swallowed, trying to get the memory away and put false cheerfulness in my voice-"Besides, I have to be fine, because I _still_ need to finish my project!" It was meant to be a joke, but Mr. Spock's eyes darkened. He merely nodded and said- "Alright, Ensign. Have a good day." And walked out of my quarters and into the hall. I stared after him.

The next morning, I walked to my shift. My gills had opened up, but there was still a tang in them. I quickly went to my project, kept my head down, and tried to ignore the happy going-ons of everybody around me. Then someone approached me. "_Ensign. _His voice was cold, and when I turned around and recognized him. A chill went down my spine. This was one of the officers that had poured chlorine in the pool! I opened my mouth to look to say something to him, but there was a lump in my throat. "Fish-face...you idiot gill-brain!" I stumbled back, surprised. He went on- although I have o idea why in such a public place. "Shark breath! A _clam_ could work faster than you!" I opened my mouth, attempting to talk again. But he cut me off. "You can't even finish a project right!" With that, he turned away. I looked down at my project. I had thought it was okay...but Lieutenant Commander Brown was a more qualified scientist than me...so I sat back down and tried to find all my mistakes.

4 hours later, I sheepishly turned my project in to Spock, still convinced it was bad. He took it in solemnly. (Like always.) I turned away, util I saw Browns. My back stiffened, and I quickly turned the other way and walked. I looked like an idiot in front off Spock, but whatever. There was no way I was going to be chewed out by him again. But then he called me. "Hey, _Ensign,_ get over here!" I walked over slowly. When I got to him, he cried: "You actually turned that in?!" I nodded. In a lower voice, he hissed "You idiot! Gill-Brain! Why? It's _awful!_ I could count ten mistakes! _From a glance!_" Louder again, he said, "I expect more from you, Ensign." Then he whispered sneered-"Even though you can't do it!" I walked off, dejected. Then I heard another, deeper vice.

"_Browns." _He turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"May I remind you that Vulcans have excellent hearing?" Browns scowled. (I don't think he had ever liked the man all that much.)

"_Yes, _sir." He said.

"I heard your whole conversation, and I am putting you on report for harassment of one of your fellow officers." Browns opened his mouth, openly shocked. I grinned (I couldn't help it!) and watched. Then he turned to me, and I saw rage in his eyes. When he passed me he murmured: "Watch you back." I watched him and walked to my quarters.

3 days later, I was still alert, waiting for Browns to make due on his promise. Te it happened- we had a presentation in one of our labs, so no one was in the one I was in. He came out and snarled at me: "Didn't watch hard enough... but what can you expect from a non human?" I backed against they wall. He was easily bigger and stronger than me. I screeched as he grabbed my throat. "No screaming for you..." He growled. While I was still trying to recover, he punched me. _Someone's mad! _I know, I know, maybe not the right train of thought, but whatever. My cheek was on fire, still sore from the disastrous landing party. I tried to get away, but then he grabbed my throat again. Something came over my head, and that was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up, someone was shaking me. Hard. I snapped open my eyes, and, for a moment, just stared, trying to get my bearings. Then I tried to jump up, but someone quickly grabbed me. I struggled at first, but then someone said- "It's okay! It's Lieutenant Marla!" _Marla?_ Who was that? She seemed to have friends in the back-I recognized some. But I stopped anyways. I looked at her. After so long of being suspicious of my fellow crew members, forcing them to become mere co-workers in my mind had robbed me of something.

But now I had it back. They could have just called Doctor McCoy and left. That's all they had to do. But they went beyond- and I was touched.

"Thank you..."

"Oh, your welcome! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." And I really was.

Marla helped me up. "Do you need to go to Sick Bay? When me and my friends saw you, we were so worried! I'm _so sorry _I didn't realize they were being so mean to you..." Her voice trailed off. I was blinking furiously, trying to clear my vision.

"Are you _sure _you're okay? Oh-hey! We're going caroling later, and I know that you probably don't celebrate Christmas, but it's really just for fun. Bring some friends! Anyway, you _are _going to Sick Bay! Come on." How did _all of that _come out of her mouth?! Sheesh... I followed her. While we were walking, I couldn't help but think..._I was right. The _Enterprise _is family._


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one is based off an episode, but also the idea that what makes a leader great is a follower's dependence on him- but if he changes or becomes weakened, it can be a _huge _problem.**

I was sad to be on the Bridge. 2 months without a Captain hurt- and now that he was back, no one knew how to react.

And for 2 months, Mr. Spock, hardly slept or ate.

It scared me so much- and when Captain beamed aboard, he didn't seem...right. Mostly healthy, relived, but not Captain Kirk. Someone else. The kind of person I would see and immediately pity. That wasn't the Captain I knew. Mr. Spock had changed to- but we all understood. He was tired and hurting. But I din't understand _why _for Kirk. It just didn't make sense! So the day I was bringing him a message, I saw the damage. The Bridge crew was hunched over their stations, no one was talking. The usually friendly, productive air was gone, replaced by an icy stillness so different than what I had ever seen. Even the hardly changing ice of my home world wasn't as dark. I approached the Captain and handed him the report and moved to the communications post (I was trained in communications, and went to the Bridge whenever Uhura wasn't there.) "Welcome back, sir." I said, trying to be friendly and lighten up the mood. He merely nodded and grumbled. "Thank you. Dismissed." I walked out of the doors, stung.

The next time I came on (2 days later,) it had barely changed. I was stricken. I determinedly walked to the Captain, said "Good day, sir!" and walked away. I came to Mr. Spock and handed him the report. He looked at me, and even though I had known he was _tired, _I didn't expect to see what I did- a pale face, eyes bloodshot, and I had to bite back a gasp. At that very same moment, Doctor McCoy came in. I sprang up, relaxed, stiffened, relaxed, stiffened, (Basically, I was awkward.) He looked at me and I swiftly went over to him. "Sir, what's wrong with him?"

"I'm gonna go see right now, Ensign!" He all but snapped. _Is everyone mad today? _I nodded and was about to walk out when I heard someone shout "Spock!" I turned around just to see Spock's legs fold under him. I rushed towards him, but the Captain and Doctor McCoy beat me to him. "Spock! Spock, are...are you okay?" For he first time in days, the Captain finally had emotion in his voice. He was back...but in the worst of situations. "Bones...will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Just needs some rest, that's all."

When the Captain sent me a message one day, it was a request.

And did he _rest._ Some crewmen said they wanted to pass out just so they could get the treatment he was getting. Some crewmen said he ate pretty much all day- although I doubt that. Some said he _slept _all day- I doubted that also. But I was still curious, and as Spock was my mentor, I knew I should- and I was concerned. When I walked into Sick Bay, I figured since it was only two days after his collapse he'd be still asleep, but when I looked in, he was just reading a book. He did look tired, though. "Hi, Mr. Spock," I called softly. He looked up in surprise. I smiled at him. "Ensign?"

"Hello, sir. How are you feeling?"

"Well. Thank you."

"You're welcome Also," I pulled out a Padd "Some of the Science Department wanted to give you this." I handed him the Padd. On it was different crew members signatures. He stared in surprise. "And..." I felt nervous. What if he didn't like it? "Well...I know it's not much," I admitted. "But I thought you might appreciate it." I quickly pulled out a small statue. He looked at it, momentarily confused. Then his eyes softened slightly as he realized what it was. It was a statue of Surak. "Thank you, Ensign." He murmured. He looked so tired. I probably needed to leave. "I'll see you soon, sir."

When I next saw Spock on the Bridge, I had a mini freak out. I was there because Uhura wasn't feeling well, and since it was my day off, no substitutes had to leave their posts. But back to the mini freak out. "Mr. Spock?"

"Are you okay?!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Wassup?" (Whoever that was, I almost laughed at him.)

"Welcome back!"

"How are you today, sir?" Spock looked surprised at the attention. He merely nodded at them and sat down at his post. While he was working, the Captain came over and murmured something in his ear. Spock's eyes practically lit up. He nodded, obviously trying not t look to eager, and settled back down to is post.

When I walked into the Rec Room (8) I immediately saw the Captain and Spock talking. Mr. Spock seemed to be lulled into a mellow mood, his eyes soft and his mouth twitching. He still seemed tired and hungry, but at least happy (Well, as happy as a Vulcan would show.) I guess that after about a week of feeling like you didn't know you're best friend, it was nice to see him act normal again. I watched, feeling a smile grow on my face. I listened to the carolers outside- their songs seemed to correlate with a holiday humans call Christmas. I listened for a while. it was a beautiful song.

**_Silent night,_**

**_Holly night,_**

**_All is calm, all is right._**

_All is calm, all is right. _

All _was _calm. And all was right.

For now, at least, there was peace.

The peace would last for a while, at least. Perhaps Mr. Spock would even participate in the Christmas festivities.

**Sorry this one is shorter than usual, but I was more focused on the story and this seemed a good place for the chapter to end.**

**Also, I'd _love _ideas for the next chapter. Review! :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this came from Minecraft Guardiansaiyan. They apparently wanted this in the next chapter, so voila! A humorous side to things. But I just wanted to say this since I can't really take credit for the plot.**

**Also, another question- I know some people like romance, so would anyone like for Thi to find a someone special? No offense, but I don't do slash, so it can't be a girl, and I don't _really_ want to make another OC. So, any ideas?**

I just couldn't understand it- maybe it was because my planet had no pillows. I have no idea. But what I did _not _expect was to get_ hit_ by a pillow. I whirled around, it was _not _professional and I had _things _to do and- and the Captain was laughing at me. _W-when I get my hands on a 'pillow'..._I thought furiously. I quickly searched for a pillow to arm herself with. Then another one hit me in the _gills. _Time seemed to stop. Chekov quickly covered his mouth with his hands. I picked up the pillow and slowly turned around.

Then I _flung _the pillow at him with everything I had.

He fell down from the force of the pillow (whoops) and quickly got up and searched for _another_ pillow. I let out a playful yelp and threw the next one I saw. Laughter rang around her, even Mr. Spock's eyebrows couldn't contain themselves. I didn't how long this had been going on before I had come in, but it didn't seem like it was going to end soon. I dodged a pillow that had been from McCoy to Spock, and then dodged one that was supposed to be a form of retaliation. I then interrupted Chekov's mini war with Sulu and hurled another pillow at him. Then, the whole Bridge crew got quiet when they heard a voice- "And what sort of fighting is this?!" A rough-voiced Klingon asked: "What sort of duel is this?!" We all whirled around, startled. "Aha! Captain Kirk might be involved in a duel with his First Officers! Perhaps he wants the ship!" Someone called from the back. From her view, she couldn't see the person, but they sounded pretty excited. "Continue! We have been patrolling the border for _months _now, and we need some entertainment. Carry on!" At first we were all surprised- but then we decided that since the Klingon was on his side of the border, he wanted to watch, and we were having fun, there was no reason to stop. I threw my pillow at Uhura and she retaliated. Then _another _person popped up on the view screen. But before I continue, I just wanted to say, we _were _on the _Klingon _border, but the Romulans had claimed a planet quite near here. The captain lifted her elegant head (Man, was I jealous!) and said: "We have received word from the Klingons that there is a duel going on here. We wish to watch also- make it interesting. Also-" then we heard a cheer, "GO VULCAN! SHOW 'EM WHAT POINTY EARS CAN DO!" The captain merely sighed and said coolly, "Continue..." Now we were uncomfortable, but 'continue'ed. Suddenly, a pillow hit her in the head, throwing her out of her thoughts. She retaliated, her gills sticking out with excitement. Suddenly, Spock, trying to defend himself, threw a pillow at the Captain. The we heard a roar-"Good shot!" I had forgotten we were being watched! My blue hair was sticking out slightly (One really _good_ hit on the side of the head,) and my gills needed to be re-polished after a pillow wiped it all off. I felt someone bump into me as I tried to grab another pillow. Then, through the view screen, I eared someone shout- "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPOCK! GO POINTY EARS! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO..." Most of the Romulans were chanting. The Klingons responded with- "BOO! GO KIRK! KIRK KIRK KIRK KIRK KIRK KIRK..." _Uh oh! I hope there's no, like, _battle _over this or anything..._ Then I stopped to watch my Captain an First Officer. Now it was pretty much just them- and I knew Spock was only doing it to appease their alien...well, I wouldn't say 'friends'...but at least they were _friendly,_ somewhat. Spock swiftly (yet gracefully,) dodged a pillow from Kirk an fired his own. The Captain wasn't gifted with Vulcan reflexes, and so he got a pillow to the head. Then the Romulan captain asked- "May we join in this? My crew needs recreation, and I myself have been...somewhat bored lately." The Klingon quickly responded: "Me too! My crew is always readyfor a duel."

The captain responded with a surprised "Uh...sure, yeah."

So when they beamed over, the Captain ad moved the fight into Rec Room 4, and we were all sitting and waiting. The Captain and Spock were standing in the middle, looking somewhat nervous (at least Captain Kirk was.) When the two captains beamed down with their parties, they looked ready for a challenge.

5 hours later, I was ready for _quits_. My everything throbbed at this point- Klingon pillows are _literally_ like bricks. Then she heard a yelp and turned around- and found that Spock had been hit strait in the head with a Klingon Death Pillow. He stumbled back, and the Captain quickly grabbed him and plopped him in a chair. Spock, in groggy surprise, looked up with those innocent eyes. He sighed and called for the Doctor, who was also grumbling at Spock's now half-out-of it state (although I personally thought it was adorable,) and tried to avoid getting hit in the gills (or some other sensitive her sensitive spot!) and continued.

Finally, hours later, the two alien crews left to attend to business. She slumped on her bed, completely spent. She immediately fell asleep (even though she was half off the bed.) She then remembered how nice and soft her pillows were and thanked StarflEEG mentally for their softness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, peoplez! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Anyway, I just wanted to say- I know that this will seem similar to the Vulcans (although it is actually quite different,) and if you shudder at the word 'mating', skip this. Sorry! :) But it's been bugging me for a while, AND IT MUST COME OUT.**

I knew it was here. The moment I woke up that morning, it was here.

My first _Ooma'sia, _or my first _Mate Time._ I was 20 now, and was ready for the ritual. I knew this would happen, but I always thought it would be..._easier _to ignore. It wasn't. My hair, just like it should be, according to law, was now dyed with the designated pattern. I knew it was pointless, as I had no one for my pattern to match up with, but law was law- and I had to obey it. I sighed and realized at this point some human would be pinching their nose (I don't quite understand why so many races have such big noses- I prefer my tiny, flat one.) and decided to go to my quarters to think things out. I was off duty, thankfully. I sat there, considering things. The desire to mate was clear as day- it always _was, _I was told. Yeah. We had to learn about this in _school._ Bleh. Anyways, even though I had dyed my hair the right pattern, like I said, no one here would match it anyway. I would just wait for the week, and then it would be over. It was often a violent time, but so long as no male got near me, I would have to reason to feel the nee to be dominant over him, and have the upper hand in the process (which I was _not _going to do!) so, it should be relatively easy, right?

Wrong. Wrongwrongwrong. Nope! Not when Mr. Spock, (although I'm sure he was just concerned, I knew I probably wasn't acting normal today,) was looking over your shoulder constantly. Then he touched me. Now, I _want _to say that when he did, I quickly composed myself and turned to look at him.

_Yeah, right! _I immediately jumped and whirled around, my mind running faster than a Terran train. _Ohnononononocan'tbemymatewhydidhetouchmemusthavedominancemusthavecontrol..._ I almost hissed at him, but I wasn't that far gone. Until he tried to steady me with his hand, _!#%##*#* ^!(&(&$!(*&$(#& GETAWAYGETAWAYPANICNOTREADYYET%^*#%$*!#$*&^$(&!_ and I'm pretty sure I lost it. Yep- this is how I'm gonna go. Killed by the ships First Officer in an attempt to mate me. Then some subconscious part of my mind said: _But...he _isn't _going to mate you!_ Then I realize my mistake- he had been holding my arm- and he was a touch-telepath. I stared at him, waiting for him to punish me, or send me to Sickbay or something. He merely said-"In the backroom." I followed him, scared to death. When we got there, he murmured, "Ensign...I did not mean to intrude on your mind, but what I found was somewhat disturbing- I wish for you to explain." I swallowed.

"Well...uh...around this time of year," I swalloed "Um...we have something called a Mate Time, or _Ooma'sia. _It...uh...first occurs when your twenty...and...uh...well...until your twenty six, and legally able to marry. Then, its less of a public thing, and more between you and your spouse. It comes every 3 years, but it can be ignored until its over..." I trailed off helplessly. His eyes narrowed.

"Ensign...I do wish you had told someone." I looked down, shame-faced. "How long will this last?"

"One week, sir."

"You are relieved of duty until that week is over." I wanted to argue- left alone, with nothing to get my mind off the ritual? But I understood his logic. So, I merely nodded and said: "Yes, sir." I walked to my quarters, scared to death.

* * *

**(AN:LOOKY LOOKY LOOKY! I CAN DO IT TOO!)**

The next day, the Captain called and said I had a visitor. I was curious, somewhere deep inside, but I was mostly irritated. I just wanted to be alone! But I went down to the Transporter Room anyways.

What I saw chilled me. (Not in a good way!)

It was a male Hith'garian, With the same pattern. I felt my gills flare up, and I narrowed my eyes and stood a little taller.

"My name is Hiro'keel'me."

I curtly (Read: rudely) asked him: "Why are you here?"

"I think you know."

"_You _should know that I have no interest in taking part of the ritual." I snarled. I had no time for this!

"I _will_ participate, and since Hith'gar has told me to remain here until the _Ooma'sia _is over, I have to participate with you!" With that, he stepped off and stood right in front of me. I immediately took a defensive stance. If he wanted to fight, I would fight!" He opened his mouth to say more when the Captain came in. And what he saw wasn't pleasant. Hiro'keel'me was standing over me, his eyes lit up by rage, and I was losing more self control by the second. The Captain, his eyes wide, said:

"Welcome. What is your business here?" Hiro'keel'me was already losing control as I was- and I somehow knew his words to the Captain weren't going to be cordial.

"I am _here _because of a ritual! And she _apparently _does not want to participate- but I _will _make her!"

"You will _not!_ _I _**_refuse!"_ **I was losing it.

Then, he did the unthinkable- he attacked me. _Is he that desperate? _I struggled- I had to be dominant if this was going to work. I pushed him off and was about to teach him a lesson when someone grabbed me around the waist. "That's _enough! _Ensign, I _order _you to stand down!" Even in my muddled mind, I knew an order when I heard one. I stayed where I was, breathing heavily. He tried to reach me, but two security guards held him back. Then, he opened his mouth, and I realized his intentions. "COVER YOUR EARS!" They all did so, confused but frantic. I leaped at him and covered his mouth just as he was about to scream. He grabbed my throat and tried to pull me near him, but I hit him on the gills. He yelped and let me go long enough for me to get up and move away, desperately trying to remember my orders. I pushed myself against the wall just as Captain Kirk threw himself at Hiro'keel'me. They fought for a moment, but Kirk's attack was so unexpected, he quickly won. I slumped against the wall in relief- maybe he would get scared and go home now. I moved forward to where they were, trying to check up on things. Then, he started to fight again. Now Captain Kirk was the surprised one- and then he opened his mouth to scream.

* * *

I woke up in Sickbay- unfortunately. I wanted to be alone i my quarters to think things through and try to control this monster in me, but here I was, strapped- wait, strapped? Restraints? Why? I struggled to look up, but there were straps around my throat- and, more importantly, my gills. I flared them out and tried to call, but I realized I didn't have enough air to- thats why there were restraints there! To stop me from screaming! I couldn't talk, but I had just enough to chirp.

_Sqeuu! Squee! SQUASQUA!_ I was getting desperate. Couldn't they hear me? Why were they ignoring me? I was scared- I couldn't see anything! Then I remembered- Hiro'keel'me and his attack! I struggled furiously now- he culd be anywhere on the ship, doing anything he wanted! Then I heard a dark voice- ad someone began to untie me.

"_Guden' __Norokilmi! Lemu __Ooma'sia vrokleith. Enu la'kethu'bach!" Thank Norokilmi! Let Mate Time begin. I challenge you!_

**___To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (Okay, I know, it's not _that_ great of a thing, but still! Anyway, this chapter gets pretty serious (Especially in one part) and you won't find much drabble-y humor here. Sorry.**

_Sqeuu! Squee! SQUASQUA!_ I was getting desperate. Couldn't they hear me? Why were they ignoring me? I was scared- I couldn't see anything! Then I remembered- Hiro'keel'me and his attack! I struggled furiously now- he could be anywhere on the ship, doing anything he wanted! Then I heard a dark voice- ad someone began to untie me.

"_Guden' Norokilmi! Lemu Ooma'sia vrokleith. Enu la'kethu'bach!" Thank Norokilmi! Let Mate Time begin. I challenge you!_

* * *

The words _Enu la'kethu'bach _ran in my head. A challenge? Whenever someone was truly desperate for a mate, they would openly challenge you- winner gets to decide whether to mate or not. But by law, you couldn't back down.

_"Unu satalt ew vrokleith?" Where shall we begin?_

_"Emuo! Unoklaith!" Here! Now!_

_"Cunua." No._

_"Ru'bach blatirth hetfy? Enu cunua'sertima!" Do you back down? I will not permit it!_

_"Enu ru'sertima __blatirth hetfy." I do not back down."Enu mekily ru'sertima yuluma yi emuo." I merely do not want it it here._

He harrumphed and said in English-"You are stubborn."

"Too bad you've already challenged me." I snapped.

He said "When they awake, tell them you must go to Hith'gar. You have no choice. Don't worry- if it doesn't work at first, I'll get us there!" He said in a nasty voice. I sighed. The first time he could finally speak clear-headedly, and it was to tell me something like this.

"I guess not." I sat on the bed and waited for the dreaded moment.

* * *

I started when I heard Doctor McCoy finally groan. I made my way to his bed. "D-Doctor?" I said sheepishly."Ensign-wha...what happened?! Are you okay? Is the Captain alright?"

"I...think so, Doctor. I have a request to make."

"Uh...sure, Ensign. Go ahead."

"I request shore leave on Hith'gar." I didn't know how else to put it- it was the only way I could get there with the least amount of resistance. I didn't really care if anyone knew _why,_ but I did know that this was the easiest way. He narrowed his eyes.

"Now, Ensign, if you knocked me out just ta' tell me _that-"_

"I didn't, Doctor!" I cried. "He did! Not me! Listen- if I don't go, I'm breaking my people's law!" I was desperate now. I _had _to go. He sighed.  
"Ensign- I don't understand this, and I won't pretend to- but whatever it is, it must be important." He muttered. "So, listen- I will ask the Captain for you- does _that_ satisfy your strange, _sudden_ need for shore-leave?'

"Yes!" I squeaked. Then I was suspicious- Doctor McCoy wasn't giving me a very friendly look- not hostile either, but like a scientist looking at a specimen.

"I will _discuss_ this with the Captain. I'm still not to sure of what happened, so let me be suspicious- maybe I won't be if you tell me what's going on." I tried to tell him what happened, but how could I if I didn't know? He eventually nodded.

"I believe, Ensign, that I have an appointment with the Captain."

Little did I know how quick I would change my mind.

* * *

We never got to that point. The next day, someone comm'ed me.

"Ensign-uh...I don't know how to tell you this, but...uh...you need to come down to the Conference Room." _But what? _I wanted to be alone. (Hmmm...that seems to happen alot.)

When I came down, what I saw promised to see me again in nightmares.

Oh, he was there alright- he just wasn't _alive._ For a moment I was speechless- what had happened? I whirled around.

"Doctor McCoy! What happened here?!" I barked, my voice full of anger. Even though I wasn't happy he challenged me, he hadn't been in his right mind. The death of anyone was a sad thing, no matter what had happened in the past. I simply lowered my head. I hadn't known him, but I grieved for his Pod. It had been so long since I had seen mine- or my home. I looked at the Captain, who's eyes were filled with sympathy. I repeated, quieter this time, "What happened?"

He looked down and didn't answer me at first. "Ensign...-he tried to take over the Bridge. I don't know why. It was like he was...insane. Like the other day in the Transporter Room. We had to stun him, but...he hasn't woken up. Doctor McCoy says he's dead." I nodded, blank faced...on the outside. Suspicious on the inside- I think I knew what was going on. I murmured quietly, "Could I be...alone for a moment?" He nodded, and the others filed out of the Conference Room we were in. I looked down at him and spoke softly, "I'm not stupid. You can't trick me with a death-trance. Get up."

He blinked open his eyes and scowled. "Yeah, yeah. Listen- I had to, okay? They would have thrown me in the Brig- I assume you still have shore-leave set up?" I spoke in that eerily soft voice- "No. _Uunu-kuli. __ Enu la'kethu'bach!"_ He stared at me, open-mouthed. A counter challenge- it had suddenly come to me- I should have thought of it earlier! I was the only one who paid well enough in History Class that day- I had balanced out the challenge. I would not fight, and, if I did not will it, mating would not take place. He ave me an incredulous look- then he looked shocked.

"B-b-but that was only from ancient times!" He cried. "Surely they're not in effect now!"

"I'm..._afraid_ they are." I snarled. He had no power over me now- I would remain on the _Enterprise. _Duty had to come before longing (Even if it was primitive and something I had no control over,). He stared at me, disheartened. Suddenly, I felt pity.

"Listen...I'm-I'm sure you'll find another one..."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if I _don't,_ then that is what you will have on _your _shoulders, not mine. Good bye."

* * *

_**8 hours later...**_

"Listen, Ensign- are you sure you don't want that shore-leave?"

"_Yes,_ Doctor," I sighed, somewhat exasperated now. I had probably told him ten-no, eleven times now. We had worked things out with Hith'gar and all, but I think Doctor McCoy was somewhat peeved that he had worked so hard to get me shore-leave, and then I say no.

Oh, well. Things are back to normal now, so who am _I_ to complain?

**Sorry this took so long! But between school and another story I'm trying to write, I haven't had all that much time to finish this. ):**


End file.
